Ten Slayers Never Called
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others. Response to challenge 2165 on TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called.
1. JAG

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 186

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called. This one references episode 8x24, "A Tangled Webb, Part 1"--which, coincidentally enough, aired on May 20, 2003.

* * *

**#1: JAG**

When Sarah MacKenzie was a teenager, she had a special friend.

Not _that_ kind of "special friend"--though most of the people who knew her then wouldn't have been surprised at that.

Her new friend came to her and told her of a world she never wanted to know about--of vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. He trained her to fight, no matter the odds, no matter the cost.

Sometimes she hoped she would be called. She'd show everyone who thought she was too weak, too stupid, too slow. She'd protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

When her eighteenth birthday passed and nothing had happened, she was disappointed. Then she squared her shoulders, raised her chin, and decided if she couldn't fight demons, she'd fight human evil, instead.

Decades later, she waited, under armed guard, as the tortured screams of her friend and comrade-in-arms echoed across the terrorist camp, and there was _nothing she could do._

Until a voice whispered to her...

_Are you ready to be strong?_

A slow, dangerous smile crossed her face.

The guards were down before they could fire the first shot.


	2. Doctor Who

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 222

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called. This one references "Aliens of London", the fourth episode with the Ninth Doctor.

* * *

**#2: Doctor Who**

Many centuries ago, the Doctor watched (at a distance, of course) while the dimensional nexus at Sunnydale, California, USA, Earth, collapsed. At that time, he was impressed by the brilliance, ingenuity, and sheer _nerve_ displayed by the young heroes that day.

Granted, the high-and-mighty beings that labeled themselves the "Powers That Be" (pretentious gits) practically frothed at the mouth at the thought of so many Slayers being activated, but the way he figured it, they had it coming. Prats had been controlling the lives so many young girls for far too long--it was about time those same women took charge of the fight. Good for them, he thought.

Then he met Rose Tyler. She was a sweet girl, he figured; not very book-smart, but then, no one was as brilliant as him. But she was curious, and brave, and she came through in a pinch. He was glad she decided to come with him.

Until she demanded she be allowed to visit home. No matter how much he protested he didn't do domestic, she wouldn't budge on the subject, and he gave in. He had the feeling he'd be doing that a lot around her.

He might not have done had he realized he'd end up with a damn concussion.

Who the bloody hell in their right mind would make _Jackie Tyler_ a Slayer?


	3. SVU

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 200

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called. This one references episode 5x04, "Loss".

* * *

**#3: Law & Order: SVU**

Alex Cabot loved her job. At times it could be horrifying, yes, but it was intensely satisfying to put the rapists, murderers, and other criminals behind bars, where they couldn't hurt anyone else. Winning a case, getting a conviction, was a rush like nothing else.

The woman who found her insisted on leaving a card, even if she didn't join the other... Slayers... in Cleveland. She had a career, an important one, that she wasn't about to leave--not to mention all her friends who wouldn't understand if she just up and left. She still had the card, just a white rectangle with a phone number on it. She wasn't sure why she hadn't thrown it away, but tried not to think about it too much.

That choice was taken from her when she was shot. The feds, who were baffled by the fact that she didn't die from her injuries, insisted on placing her in Witness Protection. She acquiesced, and the next night, wearing a sling she didn't need, she said goodbye to her friends and her old life.

A week later, Emily arrived in Cleveland.

The next night, she staked her first vampire.

The rush was like nothing else.


	4. Burn Notice

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 227

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called. This was written in Michael's voiceover style.

* * *

**#4: Burn Notice**

Oh, dear God.

It's another Fiona.

Okay, wait--maybe we should start at the beginning. After all, it is a very good place to start.

Vampires exist. Most people would scoff at that statement. Not me. After all, you spend twenty years hanging around the dirtiest, most depressing parts of the world, you see a few things. Freaky-looking guys with weird head ridges and glowing eyes--not that easy to miss. Especially when they rip out your partner's throat and then try for yours.

So vampires exist. Easy enough to accept, right? Then you hear about the women whose job it is to hunt the things that go bump in the night. That... might take a little more convincing.

But then, I _know_ Fiona. I should've known something was up when she was able to throw a 250-pound man across the room without breathing hard. But that's the way she's always been, so I never questioned it. Besides, Fiona loves her toys--hand-to-hand isn't her style. Except for when she's in the mood to beat the crap out of me.

And now there's a very dangerous woman in my shithole of an apartment, talking about demons and slayers and fighting the good fight.

Actually, I think she just mentioned blowing up a school. Fiona's eyes are sparkling in that "ooh, _explosions_" way that's alternately charming and psychotic.

God help me.


	5. NCIS

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 202

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called. This one references episode 2x23, "Twilight".

* * *

**#5: NCIS**

There were times Kate Todd hated being a Slayer. The heightened senses could be a real pain--like when investigating a crime scene. Mostly the sense of smell, really; dead bodies smelled horrible, especially when they weren't found for a few days. (Or when they were left in barrels of hydrochloric acid. The memory of that one still made McGee dry-heave.)

Then there were times she loved it--the quicker reflexes, the extraordinary strength, the ability to see in almost complete darkness... all came in handy in her job, especially when she was being shot at.

It was funny how often that happened now. It never had when she was still on Presidential detail. She figured it was a side-effect of... well, _Gibbs_.

As she staggered to her feet, shaking off the blow of the bullet to her Kevlar vest, she spotted something. It wasn't much, just the glint of light reflecting off glass, but it sent all of her "danger" signals haywire. She dropped, yanking both Gibbs and Tony to the ground after her. They groaned. Okay, Tony groaned; Gibbs glared and opened his mouth to yell at her.

Until the bullet sliced through the air, right where her forehead should have been.


	6. Stargate SG1

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 175

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called.

* * *

**#6: Stargate: SG-1**

Chloe was _not_ happy. She finally got up the courage to ask Jay Felger out on a date, and these... these _jerks_ decided to ruin it!

"What's the matter, little girl? Scared?" the lead vampire taunted.

Her eyes narrowed. One of the vampires grabbed Jay, and something inside her snapped. Her arm whipped out.

"Don't--" The vamp holding Jay turned to dust.

"Touch--" Another went flying through the air and crashed into some trash cans.

"My--" A third tried to run. He didn't get far--especially after Chloe threw her stake with perfect aim.

"Boyfriend!" The leader finally seemed to realize that he had challenged a Slayer--and that said Slayer was incredibly brassed off. Showing more sense than most vampires, he abandoned his last minion and fled into the night.

Chloe dusted the last vampire with ease, then turned to Jay. He was on the ground, staring at her with wide, worshipful eyes. It was a look she'd only ever seen directed toward Sam Carter.

"That. Was. _Awesome!_" Jay breathed.

Chloe blushed and ducked her head.


	7. Stargate Atlantis

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 222

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called.

* * *

**#7: Stargate: Atlantis**

John Sheppard followed the sounds of the cheering crowd. He ended up in the gym.

"What's goin' on?" he asked Major Lorne quietly.

Lorne grinned. "Ronon's getting his ass kicked. By a _woman_."

John blinked. "What?"

"Ronon Dex. You know, big guy, kinda scary--"

"I know who Ronon is," John interrupted. "What do you mean, a woman?" Hardly anyone could lay a hand on Ronon when sparring--John certainly couldn't. The only woman he could think of who could do so was Teyla, and she was standing quietly next to McKay, smiling that little smile that, on anyone else, he would describe as smug.

John turned his attention to the fight. Ronon wasn't actually getting his ass kicked--_yet_, he amended. He was, to John's shock, losing ground, however.

The woman was dark-haired, of average height, and barely breathing hard. She also had a familiar laugh, though John wasn't sure he'd ever heard it quite so joyful before. Not since arriving at Atlantis, at any rate.

His jaw dropped. "_Elizabeth?_"

Elizabeth Weir, the one who always looked for a peaceful solution first? _She_ was the one throwing Ronon Dex, the most intimidating man he'd ever met, around like a rag doll? And _laughing_ about it?

John shook his head. The longer they were in the Pegasus Galaxy, it seemed, the more bizarre life got.


	8. House MD

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 195

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called. Spoilers for season four.

* * *

**#8: House, M.D.**

She knows why House hired her. She's a mystery, and if there's something House likes more than his Vicodin, it's a mystery. Sometimes she wonders how he'd react if he found out some of her bigger secrets.

Like why she's so good with makeup. It's not because of an abusive childhood, like so many assume. It's a side effect of one, living with so many young women, and two, nights patrolling. Even a Slayer can't heal all injuries overnight.

Or that she's pretty damn good with an axe. There was a tentacle-thing a few weeks ago her team fought, and she cut off the most tentacles. Hey, free coffee for a week is a worthy bet.

Or--and this is _really_ embarrassing--that she's actually started responding to "Thirteen". She didn't even notice last night that one of her fellow Slayers was shouting her name until it was almost too late. But when Kutner called her Thirteen a minute ago, she immediately handed him the results he needed.

House is watching her again. She lets him. She's faced down scarier things than one cranky doctor.

Like the body of a man who died because of her mistake.


	9. The West Wing

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 157

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called.

* * *

**#9: The West Wing**

CJ works diligently, the muted television screen flickering in the corner of her eye. The bullpen outside her door is quiet, which is eerie. It's even more eerie when she realizes she can hear every conversation that is going on. Most are about _President_ (she sneers mentally) Walken and his gung-ho attempts to go after the terrorists who kidnapped Zoey.

She knows that Carol's coming before she opens the door. She's even expecting what Carol says next: "Turn on CNN." She's rarely so urgent.

CJ grabs her remote and blinks at the image on the screen--a gigantic crater. She turns the sound on.

"...experts have no answer yet as to what, exactly, caused the catastrophic destruction of this small California town..."

The pen in her hand snaps. CJ curses as the blue ink covers her fingers and stains the papers on the desk.

She sighs. That's the third one that day. She should really switch to pencils.


	10. Veronica Mars

Title: Ten Slayers Never Called

Author: Raindrops on Roses

Rating: T (for language)  
Category: General, Crossover

Word Count: 154

Disclaimer: I own none of the shows used herein. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Summary: Change is inevitable. Some changes are more drastic than others.

Author's Notes: These ficlets are based on challenge #2165 at TtH: Ten Slayers That Were Never Called.

* * *

**#10: Veronica Mars**

"I've got a secret. A _good_ one."

When Lilly had told her that earlier, Veronica had expected something a bit more... mundane. Another boy to dance to her tune, perhaps, or maybe some juicy gossip about Madison Sinclair.

She should've known that would be too easy. This was _Lilly_, after all. Since when did she do anything expected of her?

But this... this was beyond unexpected. Lilly, a _superhero_? Lilly, who only went to gym class to watch the guys work out? Lilly, who threw a fit when she ruined her manicure?

But Veronica held her tongue while Lilly explained, because Lilly was her best friend, and best friends wouldn't lie to each other about something this huge.

She started to believe when Lilly crushed a solid rock with one hand, reducing it to pebbles.

But what really convinced her was when Lilly asked her parents for martial arts lessons--and actually stuck with them.


End file.
